Me Mostre Que Amar Vale à Pena
by Calistha
Summary: se passa na era dos marotos. Sirius se envolve com qm ele menos esperava [NON SLASH],enquanto os dois passam os dias em Hogwarts jogando o jogo da sedução, acabam se envolvendo mais do q queriam
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Certo...minha primeirafic de verdade, que surgiu e fluiu incrivelmente bem enquanto eu escrevia. E uma coisa foi levando a outra e quando eu vi, a fic já tinha mais de quinze páginas...e eu cogitei a possibilidade de dividi-la em capítulos...rs

Bem, espero que vocês se divirtam lendo, tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo. Essa song não saiu exatamente como eu planejara, mas acho que dá pro gasto hehe.

Se gostarem, comentem! Se detestarem, comente do msm jeito, e façam essa autora feliz e cheia de comentários...rs agora vamos ao que interessa

**_Me Mostre Que Amar Vale à Pena_**

(_inspirada na música Kiss by Kiss - Emilia_)

**cap. #1**

Sirius estava deitado em seu quarto na mansão Black, uma brisa de verão brincava sobre as pesadas cortinas negras deixando a luz entrar e mostrar as partículas de poeira dançando no ar, mas Sirius estava muito longe com seus pensamentos para reparar em qualquer coisa que acontecesse ao seu redor.  
Ele ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo consigo, coisas que ele jurou a si mesmo que não aconteceriam, que ele não deixara acontecer até então...

Tinha todas as garotas que quisesse, Sem exceção. Não importava o quanto elas dificultassem as coisas ou negassem seus convites (o que era extremamente raro, para não dizer impossível), poderia ser assim durante um ano inteiro até. No fim ele sempre conseguia, pois ele sabia o jogo da sedução e o fazia bem.E não fora diferente dessa vez...

"E então Geller, já tem companhia pra Hogsmead?" Ele encarava uma garota com as costas retas e pernas cruzadas, muito elegante em suas típicas vestes de Hogwarts, com cabelos tão negros quanto as penas de um corvo, e olhos tão serenos e brilhantes como pedras preciosas, olhos estes que ele nunca vira iguais; eram da cor do âmbar e olhavam para ele desinteressados.

"Na verdade, não Black" ela respondera, voltando a atenção para o livro velho que estava lendo como se fosse a única coisa interessante em todo o mundo.

"Você ficou sabendo da Perséphone e do Remo?" Uma faísca brilhou intensa nos olhos de Amy e foi possível notar uma alteração na sua calma e pálida feição. Ele havia conseguido a atenção que queria. "Parece que finalmente descobriram que queriam ficar juntos" comentou esperando a reação dela. "É, ouvi dizer" ela deu um leve sorriso e olhou para cima para encará-lo nos olhos.

Ela estava linda, (como todas as garotas selecionadas a dedo por Sirius) a pele branca brilhava etérea na luz pálida daquela manhã, os cabelos lisos escorriam como cascatas negras por seus ombros delicados, e suas bochechas rosadas combinavam perfeitamente com os lábios que pareciam tão doces. Ele mal podia esperar para prová-los.

Amy fechou o livro e descruzou as pernas. "E então? O que você quer?" Ela perguntou como se quisesse se livrar o mais rápido possível dele. Ah como ele adorava esse jogo, e como ela o jogava bem...

Sirius tivera a oportunidade de conhecer Amy Geller no semestre passado, quando Perséphone Littlecastle, uma Lufa-lufa que era grande amiga de Lily e melhor amiga de Amy, começara a freqüentar o salão comunal da Grifinória durante a noite. No começo Evans, o objeto de desejo do Pontas, havia ficado furiosa quando Perséphone, descaradamente abusando do seu poder como Monitora-Chefe invadiu o dormitório feminino do quinto ano e estourou balões e bombinhas para comemorar o aniversário de Lily. Amy estava junto. E a partir daquele dia tornou-se rotina as visitas das duas que, de vez em quando traziam consigo Zoey Heller e Melinda Moores, uma Corvinal animada e muito atraente, como era comum àquela casa.

De qualquer forma, Amy era uma Sonserina imponente e orgulhosa e Sirius a detestou logo de início, se fosse nos tempos passados o único motivo dele tê-la convidado para sair seria o objetivo de pregar uma peça. Mas como ele disse antes, ela sabia o jogo da sedução, e o fazia muito bem...

"Vai me responder ou vai ficar aí me encarando?" Ela disse com a voz sempre suave, mas já ficando impaciente. "Ah... Estive pensando, já que você vai estar desacompanhada, se não gostaria de ir comigo a Hogsmead?" Disse fazendo pouco caso e logo em seguida a observando com aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes, que sabia que nenhuma garota resistia. "Assim você pode ficar perto da sua amiga, já que o Remo vai ficar com a gente". Disse como um argumento a mais para convencê-la.

Ela sorriu com olhos enigmáticos, como se estivesse tramando alguma coisa. "Eu adoraria" disse com a voz mais doce do que nunca. Levantou-se sempre graciosa do banco de pedra, desviou dele e seguiu seu caminho em direção a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. "Eu espero você aqui, as dez!" foi tudo que deu para Sirius dizer antes de ela sumir de vista.


	2. Chapter 2

**cap. #2**

Era sábado de manhã, dia de visitas a Hogsmead e Sirius se remexia preguiçosamente na cama, se esforçando ao máximo para levantar antes das dez, para ir ao encontro de Amy.

"Acorda aí dorminhoco!" Uma voz exageradamente escandalosa gritou. Seguindo-se de uma travesseirada na cabeça. Esses eram os cumprimentos matinais de TiagoPotter. "Não vai querer se atrasar, hoje é dia de Zonko's e o nosso estoque já está baixo".Disse enquanto colocava as calças. Rabicho os observava enquanto devorava uma barra de chocolate que afanara do malão de Remo.

"Nhmmm" foi a única resposta que Sirius conseguiu proferir. Uns três segundos depois a porta do dormitório se abriu e Remo enfiou a cabeça para dentro, dizendo de certa maneira, cauteloso. "Almofadinhas?" Silencio e então…"nhmmm" Como resposta novamente.

"Amy está esperando você no Salão Comunal."

Com essa informação Sirius arregalou os olhos e se levantou instantaneamente, os cabelos lisos batendo no rosto. Ele se apressou e magicamente estava todo vestido de rosto lavado e dando um jeito nos cabelos, enquanto Tiagoainda abotoava a camisa. Enquanto se arrumava, não podia deixar de pensar na garota que o aguardava, geralmente ele passava horas esperando as garotas que sempre chegavam coradas e se desculpando, e sempre no local onde ELE marcara o encontro, elas não costumavam tomar as decisões. Ele é quem mandava na relação, era ele quem terminava com ela também.

"Não sabia que você tinha marcado um encontro..." a voz de Tiagosoou gélida e cortante às costas de Sirius. "Eu também não" disse ele, dando um sorriso amarelo "Eu havia me esquecido completamente!" E até certo ponto era verdade. Sirius havia mesmo se esquecido, mas não do encontro com Geller e sim de que prometera para Tiagoir a Zonko's com ele e passar o dia inteiro lá se necessário, para recarregar o estoque de bombas de bosta e comprar alguns novos artigos que estrearam recentemente. Droga! Como é que ele foi capaz de esquecer! Isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Sirius ia começar a se desculpar quando Pontas o interrompeu. "Tudo bem, eu e Pedrinho damos conta do recado" e lançou um sorriso torto a Sirius. Esse ultimo suspirou agradecido e sorriu gratificado para o melhor amigo.

Em pouco tempo, todos desceram a escada em caracol animados com o que esse final de semana prometeria.

"Vamos?" Ela disse, assim que viu os rapazes descendo a escada, levantando-se imediatamente do sofá que dividia com Perséphone, Remo estava sentado de frente para as duas. "É pra já" respondeu Sirius com um sorriso sedutor e se postou cavalheiro ao lado de Amy. "Senhorita" E enlaçou seu braço ao dela. Perséphone seguiu atrás deles com Remo ao seu lado, estavam de mãos dadas e davam risadinhas contidas. Tiagoe Pedro dispararam na frente, alegando que o clima estava muito intimo para dois solteirões livres como eles. E desceram as escadas cantando qualquer coisa que escutaram Pirraça cantar uma vez, ecoando alto pelos corredores.


	3. Chapter 3

**cap. # 3**

O vento batia forte na rua e os cabelos de Amy, antes lisos e comportados rebelaram-se tão de repente quanto o vento que surgia. A essa altura ela e Sirius passeavam calmamente de mãos dadas por Hogsmead, olhando as vitrines e conversando banalidades. Com os cabelos embaraçados Amy se viu obrigada a para e largar da mão de Sirius para tentar contê-los. Quando estava terminando de retirar um tufo de cabelo que voara direto para seu rosto, Sirius a pegou desprevenida e a agarrou pela cintura, com um braço forte e uma mão larga e masculina. Com a outra mão terminou de retirar os cabelos de seu rosto e aproveitou para acariciá-lo ternamente. "Você fica linda assim, toda bagunçada" deu um meio sorriso e partiu para o ataque, já fechara os olhos e aproximara o corpo do dela. Ah sim, Sirius Black era rápido na queda. Direto e objetivo, mas não era assim que Amy jogava. E se ele quisesse ganhar, deveria seguir as regras dela. Ele aproximava o rosto agora, estava perigosamente perto, só um pouquinho mais e ela não resistiria. E o bendito vento soprou novamente, mandando todo o cabelo de Amy direto para a cara da Sirius. Este ficou totalmente aparvalhado como se estivessem sem saber o que o atingiu. Amy não resistiu e soltou uma deliciosa gargalhada diante da situação. O incrível e maravilhoso Sirius Black com cara de taxo diante dela!

"Você também fica lindo com todo o meu cabelo na sua cara".

"Há! Muito engraçado" disse um Sirius irritado, mas ao mesmo tempo sem jeito, afinal tudo havia acontecido tão de pressa que teria sido impossível uma reação tão rápida para evitar o vexame, sem falar que não se lembrava disso ter acontecido com ele antes, o que contribuía bastante para que ele se sentisse o maior idiota de toda a comunidade bruxa. Esse dia estava se tornando cada vez pior.

"Vamos, que tal tomarmos alguma coisa no Três Vassouras?" Amy perguntou, lhe oferecendo uma mão pálida de dedos finos e olhando carinhosamente para Sirius, assim que conseguiu retomar o ar.

"Por mim tudo bem" deu de ombros, ele daria qualquer coisa para que Amy esquecesse o que acabara de acontecer. E isso soava mito estranho...Afinal, aonde estava toda aquela auto confiança típica dos Black?

"Perséphone e Remo devem estar lá também" Amy comentou sem olhar para Sirius enquanto caminhavam em direção ao Três Vassouras. "Uhum, nós podemos sentar em outra mesa se você quiser..." sugeriu Sirius com um sorrisinho sedutor, ele realmente esperava que ela fosse dizer um sim desinteressado para disfarçar a ansiedade que ela sentia de parar naquele exato momento, agarrá-lo e beijá-lo...(ah! Agora sim ele estava se reconhecendo. Sirius Black era irresistível, e sabia disso) "Hm, não, na verdade eu gostaria de me sentar com eles." Disse Amy vagamente "Só espero que o Lupin não me mate..." concluiu e deu um sorrisinho, com o olhar perdido, ainda sem encarar Sirius nos olhos. Pois ela sabia, ah como sabia, que assim que olhasse para ele, todo o jogo iria por água a baixo, e ela seria mais uma para a tão famosa lista dele. E não é que se importasse ou nutrisse algum sentimento platônico por ele, afinal ela era uma Sonserina, esses jogos eram o seu passatempo favorito, ela só tinha que fazer dar certo. Fazê-lo sentir na pele um pouco de frustração quando ela desse o fora nele. E quando se sentassem à mesa junto com o outro casal ela sabia que estaria apenas adiando o inevitável.

"Quatro Cervejas Amanteigadas, por favor" Sirius pedia por todos. Remo enlaçava Perséphone pela cintura de maneira carinhosa, mas era também possessiva, como se clamasse a todo pulmão 'ela está comigo, portanto, possíveis pretendentes, afastem-se'. Irresistível não se divertir com aquela atitude machista e possessiva. Ainda mais vinda do tão amável e comportado Lupin...

"Ah, Amy se importa de ir ao banheiro comigo?" Disse Perséphone delicada enquanto retirava a mão de Remo de sua cintura. Amy assentiu com a cabeça e as duas seguiram, deixando para trás dois marotos matutando os acontecimentos de seus respectivos encontros. Remo com um sorriso bobo na cara e Sirius com um olhar sombrio. Ainda não se conformava com o fato de Amy ter negado sua sugestão de se sentarem sozinhos. As coisas estavam estranhas de mais...

(no banheiro)

"E então, como vão as coisas?" Perguntou uma Perséphone animada. "Sob controle, pelo menos por enquanto" um sorrisinho convencido se fez no rosto de Amy, sua amiga sabia que isso significava que ela estava se divertido. "E você com o Remo?" Era a vez de Amy perguntar, mas diferente da amiga que o fez animada, perguntou cautelosa.

Subitamente o sorriso de Perséphone se esvaiu e foi com um fio de voz que falou "Ah Amy! Não me entenda errado, eu gosto dele. De verdade! Gosto mesmo! Mas... Não é ele quem eu quero. E você sabe disso".Um pequeno momento de silencio "Você quer o Mitch não é?" Amy perguntou séria, já sabendo a resposta "Foi a ele que você sempre quis..." Perséphone assentiu com um meneio de cabeça, os olhos rasos d'água. "Não se preocupe, no fim tudo vai dar certo".Disse Amy num tom maternal, enquanto puxava a amiga para um abraço. Perséphone deixou escapar um soluço e permitiu que as lágrimas contidas escorressem silenciosas por seu rosto. "Só não vai chorar muito, por mais que os garotos sejam uns completos idiotas, podem acabar reparando".Perséphone soltou uma risadinha em meio às lágrimas. "Você vai ter que contar a ele, cedo ou tarde terá de dizer ao Remo". Amy lhe aconselhava seriamente. "Eu sei..." Perséphone sussurrou. "Venha, vamos voltar para a nossa mesa, antes que os garotos comecem a desconfiar que nós fugimos pela porta dos fundos".Mais uma risadinha escapou pela boca de Perséphone, e secando as lágrimas, seguiu junto com Amy para a mesa que ocupavam, agora cheia das risadas de Pedro, James, Sirius e Remo.

"Olá garotos".Amy disse altiva enquanto ela e Perséphone sentavam-se em seus respectivos lugares ao lado de seus respectivos pares.

"Olá garotas" respondeu James, sem abrir mão das gargalhadas que não parava de dar. Sirius tentou conter-se mediante a presença de Amy e enlaçou-a pela cintura. Após um tempo, Melinda se juntou ao grupo e ao lado dela estava Mitch, seu irmão gêmeo e também da Corvinal.

Todos passaram boa parte daquela tarde no Três Vassouras conversando, ou melhor, quase todos, pois, de repente, Rabicho teve a idéia mirabolante de levar os recém-comprados artigos da Zonko's para o castelo, aproveitando para passar na Dedosdemel pelo caminho.

"Ele quer é comer todos os doces sozinho!" exclamou Sirius enquanto Pedro abandonava o recinto. Tiagologo o apoiou, Remo os repreendeu com um olhar carrancudo e de repente estavam todos envolvidos em um debate apaixonado sobre o paladar e o fato de Rabicho estar agindo muito estranhamente nos últimos tempos...

E quando a noite se aproximava, a porta do Três Vassouras se abriu novamente, permitindo a entrada do vento cortante e de Lily Evans que estava na companhia de Jude Wolf. Tiagonum impulso incontrolável passou a mão pelos cabelos e lançou um olhar luminoso para Lily, que nada mais fez a não ser ignorar. Fora de si, Tiagolevantou-se e seguiu até a mesa das duas, com os olhos vidrados na garota ruiva que agora estava de costas para ele. "Aposta quanto que ele vai levar um fora?" Sussurrou Mitch com ar risonho, e não deu outra. De súbito, uma voz feminina começou a gritar. "Pela milionésima vez Potter, NÃO! E é Evans pra você!" Uma cascata de cabelos ruivos, e visionários olhos verdes que naquela hora estavam incandescentes levantaram-se junto com o resto de Lily Evans, que saiu do Três Vassouras batendo pé. "Espera Lily!" Disse James, correndo desesperado atrás dela.

Com isso, Jude havia ficado sozinha, e ainda que em silêncio seu olhar revelava que mentalmente estava amaldiçoando Lily e Tiagopor serem tão infantis. Mitch não deixou de reparar que ela estava sozinha e com um 'com licença' educado, retirou-se da mesa em que estava e seguiu em direção à outra mesa, onde a garota de cabelos castanho escuro se encontrava. Seguido desse ato de Mitch, Perséphone sentiu-se indisposta e pediu a Remo que voltassem para o castelo. Deixando Melinda, Sirius e Amy para trás.

"Bem, se vocês não se importam, eu vou dar uma volta por aí e ver se encontro a Zoey, já que eu estou sobrando." Disse Melinda brincalhona ao se levantar. Restavam agora somente Amy e Sirius naquela mesa. E um silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre eles; "ah não, isso não é bom" pensou Sirius desesperado e tentando puxar conversa, disse falsamente descontraído "Então, o que vocês tanto conversaram no banheiro?" uma pausa referente a Amy voltando sua atenção para o encontro."coisas..." respondeu vagamente retirando um pequeno livro do bolso enquanto bebericava da sua Cerveja Amanteigada.

Uns dois minutos (que mais pareciam uma eternidade) se passaram assim, quando Amy finalmente falou. "Está escurecendo, é melhor voltarmos também".Essa fora a melhor sugestão que Sirius jamais ouvira. Ele se levantou prontamente, pagou pelas cervejas e os dois deixaram o estabelecimento de mãos entrelaçadas, rumo ao castelo de Hogwarts e a um brilhante Pôr do Sol.

No trajeto, Sirius acariciava de leve a mão de Amy com seu polegar ainda na esperança de que esse encontro não fosse em vão. "O que está fazendo Black?" ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto brincando no canto de seus lábios. "Preciso mesmo responder?" Sirius lhe devolveu o mesmo sorriso com um brilho fulminante nos olhos azuis. "Isso fica pra mais tarde..." Amy falou e voltou a olhar para frente. Ainda sorria. "Você gosta mesmo de me torturar" Sirius disse em seu ouvido com uma voz rouca, alargando ainda mais o sorriso.

Quando chegaram no Hall de entrada, Amy alegou que estava cansada e que iria direto para o salão comunal da Sonserina. "Eu acompanho você" disse um Sirius cavalheiro que se chutava interiormente.

Um dia inteiro e nem um mísero beijo! Depois do desastroso incidente do cabelo, Amy fez questão de não lhe conceder um momento oportuno sequer, para que pudesse beijá-la.

"Bem, foi divertido" disse Amy com seu jeito sonserino virando-se de frente para Sirius. "Boa noite Black" disse com ar sedutor e a respiração murmurante, enquanto aproximava seu rosto ao do garoto a sua frente. E então, repentinamente, numa hora imprevista o tão esperado momento. O momento d'_o beijo_. Um beijo que mais poderia se considerar uma brincadeira com os lábios, do que um beijo propriamente dito. Era um beijo que pedia beijo, tão vago era, tão delicado e ainda assim, tão cheio de desejo e afeição. Um beijo digno dos jogadores mais experientes.

E tão repentino como começou, logo chegou ao fim, pouco antes que Sirius pudesse correspondê-lo à altura. "Boa ...noite ...Geller", ele estava atordoado e quase sem voz. "Sonhe comigo" ela disse animada em tom de brincadeira enquanto se virava para a entrada do salão comunal.

"Samhain" murmurou a senha, e entrou. Estava vazio e o fogo verde crepitava na lareira. Deve ser hora do jantar pensou, então, sentou-se numa poltrona e começou a ler seu livro tranqüilamente, como se não houvesse nada mais interessante em todo o mundo.

Do lado de fora, Sirius encarava a entrada por onde Amy desaparecera, pensando se valeria à pena arriscar-se, ou não.


	4. Chapter 4

**cap. # 4**

Enquanto Amy lia, ou melhor, fingia ler, aproveitava para recapitular os acontecimentos daquele dia, e não podia deixar de sorrir ao lembrar da cara de Sirius, quando o deixara havia poucos minutos atrás sozinho no corredor da masmorra. Sem fôlego, surpreso e agora mais do que nunca, morto de desejo (se não de indignação) ela tinha certeza. Foi nessa mesma hora que as portas se abriram, e qual foi a sua surpresa quando viu um Sirius de punhos serrados e a respiração ofegante irromper na sala. Os olhos azuis com um brilho maldoso.

Estava decidido, tinha que fazê-lo. Essa garota não podia dar a sentença final, beijá-lo subitamente daquela maneira parca para depois abandoná-lo num corredor úmido e mal iluminado. Agora que ela mostrara do que era capaz; era a vez dele mostrar por que estava ali e por que se chamava Sirius Black.

A garota estava sentada em uma poltrona lendo o seu "precioso" livro, fora ela o salão estava vazio, mas Sirius estava muito ocupado tentando se conter para reparar.

"Black!" A principio Amy parecia surpresa ao vê-lo, mas logo retomou seu ar sedutor. "Já estava demorando..." dizendo isso fechou o livro e levantou-se, caminhou lentamente em direção a ele, os olhos cor de âmbar brilhando ao reflexo dos olhos dele, louco de fúria e ódio contido. "Amy" foi tudo o que proferiu antes de colá-la contra seu corpo e procurar avidamente por sua boca. Mas antes que conseguisse alguma coisa ela segurou seu rosto com uma força que nem ao menos imaginava possuir. Forçou-o a encará-la nos olhos, encostou a testa na dele e sussurrou com os lábios roçando nos dele provocantemente "Não precisamos agir como animais..." deu seu típico sorrisinho vitorioso e sarcástico enquanto enlaçava o pescoço dele e afundava as mãos em seus cabelos para afagá-lo sensualmente. E então, novamente _o Beijo_. Esse com muito mais fome e desejo, muito mais completo do que o anterior. Um beijo magnífico.

Aquela garota era maluca ou o quê? Primeiro negava toda e qualquer aproximação, depois quando finalmente saíam juntos fingia total desinteresse e quando Sirius achava que estava tudo perdido ela o beijava dessa maneira insinuante como se dissesse "Bem, alguém tinha que tomar a iniciativa." E agora, depois de deixá-lo cheio de esperança e quase frustrá-lo novamente, dava essa deixa e se refugiava no salão comunal. Ah não, agora ele não iria deixar barato! Estava perturbado de mais para deixar passar.

A princípio, Amy não esperava por uma reação tão passional, mas essa reação poderia lhe ser muito útil. Era hora de jogar pesado, hora de partir para o ataque. E assim que aqueles ávidos beijos terminaram e o salão começou a encher, fazendo Sirius ir embora, ela o tinha na palma da mão, e sabia disso. Mas não contava com o fato de ele a deixar sem fôlego, não cogitava a possibilidade de que fosse se apaixonar também...

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**cap. # 5**

O tempo parecia se arrastar lentamente enquanto a aula de História da Magia não acabava. Amy rabiscava em uma folha de pergaminho não prestando atenção nem na aula, nem no que fazia. "Você está bem?" a voz veio de seu lado esquerdo, onde Zoey estava sentada. "Só estou meio distraída" disse focando seus olhos na garota pálida ao seu lado. "Isso tem algo a ver com o Grifinório?" Ela perguntou inquiridora. "Eu já não sei mais..." Amy estava com uma cara deprimida, era culpa de Black ela sabia, sabia que era um risco que corria, mas não queria se apaixonar, não queria se envolver de verdade. O melhor que ela podia fazer era fingir que nada acontecera. Para não machucá-lo no final. Para não machucar a si mesma.

Droga, por que ele tem que ser tão irresistível?

Inconscientemente, sem que ele soubesse, sem que ela mesma permitisse, Amy entregava seu coração aquele garoto que acima de todos os outros, não merecia seu amor. E não era assim que Amy costumava agir. Antes ela o teria beijado, se despedido e continuado com a própria vida, sem jamais voltar a pensar nele, ou no que poderiam estar fazendo juntos naquele exato momento. Ao invés de assistir a aula de História da Magia, por exemplo, estariam nos jardins ou em algum corredor escuro comparando seus talentos ou brigando por qualquer razão. Iriam 'brincar' de gato e rato no intervalo entre uma aula e outra, nos corredores iriam se provocar mutuamente.

E de certa forma estavam provocando-se mutuamente só não se davam conta disso.

Amy continuou a sua vida, como se aquele beijo não passasse de mais um qualquer, mas os seus pensamentos continuavam em relação a ele. Sirius não entendia por que Amy não viera rastejando aos seus pés, ele achava que tinha se saído muito bem no salão comunal da Soncerina. No final das contas ele tinha a deixado sem fôlego. Tudo bem que ela poderia estar se fazendo de difícil, mas já havia se passado duas semanas, à essas horas as garotas costumam vir perguntar o que estava acontecendo entre eles e quando ele não estava mais interessado ficava fácil dispensá-las, mas ele estava extremamente interessado e ela não o procurava. Era apenas o orgulho que o impedia de ir até ela e perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Bem, orgulho e um pouco de medo de ela dizer que já tinha acontecido tudo o que tinha para acontecer e que ele devia continuar a vida como ela vinha fazendo. Mas se Amy realmente não tivesse gostado, ela o estaria evitando ou até mesmo fugindo dele.Teria deixado claro que estava tudo acabado. Acontece que a única coisa que fazia era dizer "Olá Black" como sempre fizera, assim que entrava no salão comunal da Grifinória antes de eles terem aquele encontro. "Olá Geller" ele respondia. Droga, por que ele se preocupava tanto com o futuro deles? Por que ele se pegava imaginando coisas malucas que poderiam estar fazendo juntos ao invés de cumprir a detenção? Maldita Geller! Por que ela tinha que ser tão independente e segura de si? E se ele chegasse até ela e dissesse que precisavam conversar? E se ele... E se ele a pedisse em namoro? O que!

Pare de pensar bobagens Sirius, como pode pedir pra namorar ela! Tudo o que vocês tiveram foi um encontro (desastroso por sinal), mas com um beijo muito legal. O melhor beijo da sua vida, mas e daí? O que o faz pensar que ela vai aceitar? (o que o faz pensar que você vá aceitar?)

Bem, primeiramente, eu sou Sirius Black, e nenhuma garota jamais resistiu a mim até hoje. (Exceto ela, aparentemente)...E pedi-la em namoro parece uma boa maneira de ficar com ela. Parece a única maneira na verdade, já que, eu, incrivelmente eu,Sirius Black o próprio, travo diante dela sempre que tento uma aproximação mais arriscada. Inacreditável isso! E uma cosia que nunca me aconteceu antes com nenhuma garota. Acho que talvez ela seja algo mais, talvez ela seja...especial...(?)

É, é isso, tudo bem...não custa nada tentar, amanhã à noite, quando ela vier aqui com Perséphone eu vou falar com ela, vou perguntar, e se ela disser "não" vai ficar tudo bem, tem um mundo de garotas que faria qualquer coisa por mim. E ela vai se arrepender se recusar essa proposta... pensava Sirius já deitado em sua cama no dormitório masculino do quinto ano. Ainda era possível escutar as risadas de Tiagolá em baixo, no salão comunal. Ele sabia que Amy também estava lá, por isso mesmo que ele não descera. "Amanhã..." disse para si mesmo, como se fosse uma promessa. "Amanhã".E adormeceu, sonhando as coisas mais absurdas que ele seria capaz de fazer para ficar junto dela.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que estajam gostando. Qlqr crítica ou sugestão, sintam-se livres para comentar ) 


End file.
